Trouble In Mushroom Kingdom
by Jamie82Walker
Summary: Mario has had a bad day, so Peach tries to cheer him up with a picnic but all does not go well...


Trouble in Mushroom kingdom

_It was 12:37 am in the paradise that was mushroom kingdom. Mario, exhausted from a hard day of being thrown down holes in the floor and head butting bricks is sitting on a tree stump, Peach beside him._

"And then a Koopa troopa came out of the pipe and killed me," Mario said in tears. It had not been a good day for the chubby Italian plumber at the player controlling him had the hand eye coordination of a spoon. " I've died 17 times today thanks to that idiot!" Wept Mario letting his emotions escape his body into a pool on the cobblestone path. Peach, who was watching the poor plumber cry his eyes out was starting to feel guilty. She was them main reason Mario had to suffer everyday and she hated herself for it. Letting a tear roll down her cheek, she put her arm around Mario and kissed his cheek.

"It's ok Mario, I'm here for you." Peach reassured and took his hand. "Come on. I want to show you something. As cute and gorgeous Mushroom kingdom looks at day it is the complete opposite at night. The local bad guys all come out to prowl the streets. As Mario walked down the path to the forest, Peach's hand in his, he saw some of the characters he knew. Birdo and shy-guy making out in an alley. _There's a bit of gossip for Luigi_, Though Mario. Dry bones, A goomba and Wario were all crowded round something. Peach's grip tightened on Mario's hand. Finally, after what had seemed like forever, they reached the woodland trail that led to the lake. "Ok. Close your eyes please Mario." Asked Peach letting go of his hand and spreading down a blanket.

"Can I open them yet?" asked Mario peeking whilst Peach wasn't looking. She had lay down a blanket, put 2 glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"Ok, now you can look." Peach said straightening out the blanket. Mairo knew how much this meant to her so he pretended that he didn't peek and put on his best 'surprised' face.

"This is Beautiful. Thank you Peach." Said Mario, leaning in to kiss her. As his lips met hers he felt his stomach do a flip in his body. When you kiss a girl like that, you remember it forever. As the night passed Mario and peach just sat on the blanket staring at the stars, hand in hand, and looking at the moon. Mario needed cheering up and this was the best way to do it. He honestly loved her. She was perfect in his eyes. Her looks, her hair, her personality, everything. This was literal paradise in Mario's eyes. He never wanted the night to end. But it had to and in the early hours of the morning they decided to leave. By that I mean Peach had 12 missed calls from Toad and thought it would be a good idea to go and check on the little guy. As Peach was packing up the Blanket and champagne, Mario thought to himself _Shall I do it now? Shall I propose now. Screw it, Crape diem. There won't be a better time than now._ "Erm… Peach?" Called out Mario, on one knee, Ring in his hand. "Will you Marry me?" The Italian plumber said with hearts in his eyes. This struck Peach by surprise, so much in fact that she fell off her feet. Physics coming into play, her rag doll body rolled down the hill and into the bank of the lake. The speed she had got from falling down the hill had caused her to roll across the bank and into the lake, drenching herself. Mario, motionless in fear, jumped off the hill and into the lake, in a desperate attempt to save her. Although rolling down the hill looked fun, it had knocked Peach out left her body to sink to the bottom of the lake. Mario wasn't very good at swimming but with this kind of motivation he could beat Sonic in the Olympic games. Peach's unconscious body had hit the lake bed and was easy prey for any fish. Mario spotted Peach's body on the bottom of the bed and grabbed it. The ascent from the lake was easy but Mario couldn't hold his breath for long enough. Tossing Peach, who had mostly regained consciousness onto the bank, leaving Mario to plunge back down into the murky depths of the lake. Mario had sacrificed himself for his true love.


End file.
